Father Knows Best
by Kay Kay Koraa
Summary: In the community of Darmermater, it's an honor for men to be chosen to go to 'Destiny Island' and live with Father. There the men follow many task given to them by Father with out any question because, after all Father knows best...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Men, today is the day you will be setting off for a new life, a new land of opportunities" declared the captain of this huge vessel called the "Queen Bethany". This ship was filled with fifty selected men being shipped out to the island. The island itself has no name but among the village of Darmemater, it was called, "Destiny Island". There the men would meet Father and become his followers being sorted and given different jobs. After four years with Father, they would return back to Darmemater and marry, have kids and start working, with the life Father has decided for you.

Darmemater was a very hidden village off the east coast of Canada, it was not very know to the world and those who knew it weren't completely convinced it truly existed. It was a society of secrets deceit and misshaped religion but they people of this village didn't see that, oh no to them this village was bliss, someplace to call their own heaven. This place was a mysterious place to everyone and only Father knows its secrets.


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

The Island was one of immense beauty, a cornucopia of different grand trees that stood many feet tall, mysteriously strange flowers, beautiful pure white sand and a clean ocean, so clear in fact you could see every little fish swimming from a far distance. Upon docking the men were taken to a large castle like building which they all assumed was Father's place of residence. The building stood almost as tall as the enormous trees of this tropical mystery, with a length none of them have ever seen. The sides had vines invading their surfaces, so much so you could barely see the grey stone behind them.

The fifty young men were ushered into a castle and then into a large room which appeared to be a sitting room. They stood there for nearly an hour trying to contain their nerves; each and every man in that room were uncertain of what to expect although some men masked it better than others. One man or rather boy for he was only the tender age of sixteen, had the most serene expression on his face. His whole demeanor seemed to be very calmed and relaxed; it was safe to say he was the calmest looking of them all.

The boy was a beautiful boy indeed, long hair as dark as wet velvet and as soft as silk; his body shape was slightly feminine with his slender shoulders and thin waist as well as his long legs, yet he had a slight masculine edge; his face was quite feminine as well with his sharp cat like eyes which were the ghostly color of ice blue, and his high cheek bones and soft chin. His lips didn't help either; they were small and a light pink, a spitting image of his mother with only his father's eyes and manly hands. This boy was Tadleigh, a strange name for a strange boy. And really it fit him perfectly; Tadleigh means Poet in a meadow and in all reality Tadleigh was very eloquent; everything he said or wrote was poetic and beautiful. Tadleigh stood out like a sore thumb, he never fit in with the boys his age, always thought of as strange and exotic, yet he always found himself in the middle of the circle. He was such a radiant personality, many often called him the sun because when in his presence you tend to revolve around him.

Standing in that room, there was so much tension; everyone was anxious to meet their future. Not one man had a clue as to what were to happen and it showed very much so in their faces. Idle chatter filled the room, the men trying to ease their nerves.

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" a loud booming suddenly roared. The men immediately quieted down. As they turned around to meet the speaker's attention, many were surprised by the sight. Stood in front of them, and a mere 5"2 was an old man. The man had a grey beard, pointed nose and beady eyes, not the image most expected.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to say this once and only once, when I address you, I want you to silence your selves as quick as possible. Neither I nor Father will tolerate indolence or ignorance. You are to follow each and every rule set to you, and whatever Father says goes. I repeat; **what Father says goes!" **the last line he barked causing some including Tadleigh to flinch.

What these men were in for…


End file.
